In recent years, memory cards have been frequently adopted as storage media for electronic apparatuses such as electronic cameras, smartphones, and personal computers. A memory card has a structure in which an integrated circuit including a memory is embedded in an exterior package (housing) formed of resin or the like. For example, SIM (registered trademark) cards and SD (registered trademark) cards are well known as memory cards.
When a memory card is connected with an electronic apparatus, the memory card is connected via a connector. The connector includes a mechanical and movable terminal having elasticity and corresponding to a contact (a fixed contact portion) included in the memory card. With reduction in size of memory cards, the connectors including terminals have been miniaturized and have more complicated structures.
When the connectors are miniaturized, their movable terminals also require minute work and design. Consequently, mechanical strength thereof is reduced.
As described above, with reduction in size, conventional connectors have minutely worked mechanical portions, and are easily damaged. In addition, movable wing-like terminals are used in conventional connectors, the connectors lack air-tightness in the movable portions of the terminals, and have large risk of malfunction, because dust may easily enter therein.
By contrast, miniaturized memory cards is difficult to handle. For example, when the user inserts a small memory card into a connector, when the user forcibly pushes the memory card into the connector, the memory card and/or the connector are damaged. In addition, the user's finger may touch the terminal of the small memory card, and may cause contact failure. When the user attaches the small memory card into an electronic apparatus, the user may drop the small memory card, because of the small size thereof.